Engañemos a los de Inazuma Eleven
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Las Fans están cansadas de que los de Inazuma no les presten atención, entonces idean un plan, le piden a un maestro que se haga pasar por un científico. el maestro disfrazado les hace una propuesta de participar en un experimento que consiste en que tienen que enseñarle a unas "robots" sobre como funciona cada cosa, pero que pasara si se enamoran del experimento.


Bueno, aquí se presenta Galle anónima con este nuevo Fic, advierto que este Fic nada es lo que parece, jeje solo tengan eso en mente ;) bueno empecemos con el prologo…

Engañemos a los de Inazuma eleven

Prólogo

¿Por qué ningún chico del fabuloso equipo de Futbol nos presta atención? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían sus Fans Girls del Inazuma eleven, digo, como todo buen equipo deben no se querer un poco a sus fans, interactuar de algún modo, pero este no era el caso… Los jugadores, bueno la mayoría, no les interesaba siempre las ignoraban, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar…

En el instituto del Raimon:

Todos los jugadores del Inazuma eleven estaban entrenando arduamente para unos próximos torneos que iban a participar estaban muy concentrados, hasta que de la nada salió un señor de mediana edad, vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca y estaba mirando el entrenamiento…

— Disculpe señor, ¿necesita algo? —Le pregunto algo nervioso Hiroto ya que el señor los miraban fijamente cada cinco segundos a cada uno.

— Oh! Claro, pero esperare que terminen de entrenar…—Dijo este sentándose en una banca, sacando su computadoras y tecleando algunas cosas. Los chicos se miraron entre todos, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con el entrenamiento…

En el entrenamiento, los chicos daban los mejor de sí, mientras en la banca un maestro disfrazado de científico estaba tras su portátil revisando unos informes, se lamentaba cada minuto por haber aceptado la propuesta de esas chicas, y sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar…

— ¿Que quieren que haga que cosa? —Pregunto Confundido el pobre maestro, adelante suyo habían unas estudiantes, pidiéndole un favor un poco extraño.

— Por favor, maestro, finja ser un científico para poder que…

De repente un ruido extraño saca de los pensamientos al "Científico", este simplemente suspiro y se dirigió hacia los chicos ignorando por completo el anterior ruido y concentrarse en su tarea.

—Bueno, ahora que terminaron de entrenar, necesito que vengan conmigo, a mi laboratorio— Le dijo el científico para luego caminar hacia su supuesto laboratorio secreto, los chicos de Inazuma se miraron confusos pero lo siguieron casi sin pensarlo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una casa, el científico los llevo a el jardín, saco un control y pulso un botón verde, poco a poco fue bajando una entrada en un árbol del jardín.

— Bien, muchachos síganme— Les dijo este, para luego deslizarse por dicha entrada, todos fueron haciendo eso hasta que se toparon con el piso que los recibió amablemente.

El laboratorio, era una habitación blanca con azul con un mundo de computadoras, tecnología demasiado avanzada, habían algunos experimentos en las mesas de hierro que había, pero lo que más les llamo su atención fueron unas capsulas con chicas adentro.

— Bien, ahora les contare por que están aquí… Verán estoy haciendo un experimento, se trata de unas Robots que ayuden al hombre a hacer labores que él no quiere hacer, por ejemplo, cocinar, barrer, ordenar etc. Bueno, lo que necesito es que ustedes cuiden de estas robots, le enseñen cómo funciona el mundo y ya saben saber lo necesario para su trabajo— Les comento el científico mostrándoles las capsulas que contenían unas robots, estaban encerradas, y cada una era muy diferente a la otra casi parecían humanas.

— Y por qué nos eligió a nosotros— Pregunto Fudo a la defensiva mirando a cada una de ellas, cuidadosamente.

—yo no los elegí, ellas los eligieron, les he mostrado cada muchacho de esta escuela y curiosamente los eligieron a ustedes, ¿así que aceptan? Solo será por un tiempo…—Rogo el Científico quitándole un poco de polvo a la capsula de una de sus "robots"

— Por mí no hay problema —Comento Endo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos se lo pensaron un tiempo y luego asintieron felices.

— Muy bien… pero también necesito que traigan a…

Y así empieza esta historia, de amores, de celos, de amistades, de enemistades, de engaños y alguna que otra aventura, pero sobre todo la historia se pone algo interesante cuando se empiecen a enamorar del experimento.

Notitas:

Bueno este es la idea… y ¿bueno les gusto? Se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la ducha xD, pero bueno si quieren participar les dejo los datos. Yo se que algunas no le van a encontrar sentido a algunas preguntas, así que cualquier duda me avisa, ah! Y olviden ese de que los robots no tienen sentimientos, bueno en que sea en mi fic xD

Nombre:

Código (este es el que representa el robot, por ejemplo, mi robot es el AKZ002)

Edad (entre 14 y 16)

Apariencia:

Apariencia de robot:

Personalidad:

Pareja (menos Shigeto y Hiroto, por cierto mi política es, yo no reservo, a menos de que yo las invite al fic, la primera que me mande la ficha con la pareja, esa la tendrá):

Ropa (Normal, vestido de baño, gala)

Talentos:

Historia (pónganla como si fuera una chica normal en vez de robot, es que ya verán porque xD)

Técnicas (si van a jugar un poco futbol)

Posición:

Avatar:

Gustos/disgustos:

Extras:

Curiosidades:

Bien, como dije si no entienden, me avisan por PM, ah! Una cosa, por favor si van a enviar sus Oc agradecería que me los enviaran por un PM que tenga el nombre de la historia, ya que se me confunden lo PM, bueno creo que es todo, nos leemos en otra

Con ustedes es todo por ahora de su autora Galle anónima.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Cuídense


End file.
